Romance in Violet
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: Late one night at the Acceledrome, Shirako is overcome by the fear that his lover is using him. Warning:boys in love. Nothing explicit.


A/N: Oooo, I wonder if you'll be able to figure out who Shirako's secret lover is! Those of you who know the way my sick, twisted mind works can probably guess, but hopefully you'll like this one. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of stuff like this in the AcceleRacers section, and what there is is written by Me. So, without further ado, a dramatic confrontation between two lovers. Let's hope it works out for the best!

* * *

Shirako rolled over, panting, and disentangled himself from his lover. How had all this happened? It was an unexpected romance to say the least. Breathing heavily as he lay on the bed, the young Asian boy could only think of how absurd it was that the two of them were together. No, not absurd; _insane_. 

At least they were both Teku, but they were still mismatched in so many ways. He was Asian, his love was white. God, it was something out of West Side Story. It was a factor they would eventually have to overcome if and when they met each other's parents, but it hadn't put a strain on the relationship so far.

Honestly, Shirako wasn't even sure if it could be classified as a relationship; they didn't really talk much outside of these little meetings, and he thought there was a strong possibilty he was being used. His temperature slowly returning to normal, Shirako wondered if he could figure it all out now that he was thinking straight.

Straight. Oh God. That word: _straight_. THAT word had absolutely _nothing_ to do with their...interactions. If the others ever knew--

For a moment, Shirako was caught somewhere between panic and contentedness, laughing out loud as Kurt kissed his neck. The older Teku's hands roamed south once more as Shirako squirmed under his touch. The Asian boy whined, struggling to resist.

"Baby, you're wearing me out!"

"Oh, come on, Shi-kun," he teased, nibbling the younger Teku's ear. "Please?"

"I don't know, Kurt..."

"But you're so sexy" Kurt whispered in his ear. The older boy ran a hand down Shirako's inner thigh, and the Asian couldn't help but moan softly and lean into the contact. He bit his lip, pleasant shudders racing up and down his spine, and finally pushed Kurt away.

Kurt was baffled; usually they couldn't keep their hands off of one another, and yet here Shirako was, glaring daggers at his lover. Kurt found himself inexplicably ashamed, and tensed at the beautiful Asian man's rejection.

"Shirako?" he whispered with concern. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Shirako didn't answer him, but instead stood up and put his boxers back on. He grabbed his glasses. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, but Shirako recoiled.

"Don't touch me!"

Kurt shrank back at the cold look his lover gave him, afraid it was something he had done. "Okay, I get it," he said frantically, "no means no, I should have left you alone. I'm sorry! Please, Shirako, don't be angry with me!"

Shirako looked down at Kurt's form kneeling on the bed, looking up at him with a pained expression. The Asian boy gave a heavy sigh and grudgingly sat back down on the bed. Still, he refused to look at Kurt. He leaned on his elbows, letting his shoulders slump. For several minutes, both were silent, until Shirako began to tremble and Kurt's worry got the best of him.

"Shi-kun?"

Shirako was crying. Kurt crawled up next to him, blanket wrapped around his otherwise naked body, and put an arm around his friend and lover. Shirako turned away from him.

"Please, baby, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," he whispered, trying to comfort him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I-- I just feel like," he sobbed, "all we ever do is fool around. There's nothing else there, Kurt. Like I'm nothing to you but cheap thrills."

Kurt pulled his Asian beauty close to him. "Oh, Shi-kun," he said softly, using his pet-name for the boy, "I _love_ you. You know I do, Shirako. I love you and you should never think any differently."

Shirako held onto him, silently weeping into the blanket over Kurt's chest. The older Teku picked him up, placing him in his lap, and rested his chin on top of Shirako's head.

"I know we don't really talk alot," he said, practically reading his mind, "but it's just been so crazy lately...I'm sorry if I made you feel sad or lonely."

They sat there for awhile, Shirako in Kurt's lap, the older Teku lovingly stroking his back to reassure him. Shirako particularly enjoyed this; sometimes, you just need to be held. He shifted, getting back under the covers with Kurt, but he kept his boxers on. They held onto each other, breathing quietly in the night.

As he drifted off to sleep, Shirako whispered to his lover. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna hide it anymore."

There was silence for a bit, and Kurt seemed to be thinking. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of, Shi-kun. I'm ready to tell them as soon as you are."

In the darkness, Kurt coul feel his lover smiling as he snuggled his face into his chest, and he knew that they had a big day ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Mmm, yaoii goodness. It's not fluff, but it's close. Maybe I'll do something about their coming out. I can picture Markie's reaction now... 

"I told ya, it don't matter ta me what ya do in bed with guys. You're my bro!"

And Nolo'd be all, like,

"Dude: Everyone knows, nobody cares."

That's it for now! I should have updated 'Sweet Melissa' by the end of the week. Toodles!


End file.
